everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Donut/The Tech Room
Here is the storage cupboard for my existing characters, characters I want to make in the future, and vague ideas I had one day. Enjoy! Existing Baos Merana Little- the next (or not!) Rusalka from'' ...Rusalka''. 2nd year. Desdemona Schicksal- the next Devil from The Peasant and the Devil. 3rd year, even though she shouldn't be. Damien Schicksal- the next Devil from... *sigh* The Tailor Who Sold His Soul to the Devil. 3rd year, at least he's convinced so. Coppola Fantoche- the next Coppélia from um. Coppélia. 3rd year. Baos That Don't Exist But Should Somethingsomething "Clerval" Somethinsomething *He's the next King Chameleon from King Chameleon and the Animals. 4th year. *His magic touch is the best, I literally gave him a chameleon story because I so desperately wanted someone with this magic touch. It's just being able to change his appearance (hair and eyes reallys) at his whims (and by accident sometimes) and I love it. **Awful fashion sense just to add to the fire *He's named Clerval cause. I read Frankenstein. In all seriousness Clerval's going to be his nickname and I will actually give him an EAH name. *A nice and polite guy, but unlike Damien he isn't boring at all (burn). **Despite being an amazing person overall, he doesn't feel like a parental figure of any kind. ***This is mostly because he creates this distance between himself and everyone. He's really nice but unapproachable because people feel like he's too good for them/being fake/has better things to do/doing well by himself. He's in the headlines a lot for like. making an ecologically beneficial improvement to Book End or saving a child from a bridge or whatnot. *Has a fear of abandonment, kinda resentful towards his destiny but a royal neverthless. He tries to make a lot of friends but most only regard him as an aquaintance and he's never hung out in any particular crowd long enough and he doesn't want to be suffocating so. He's just lonely. *um either he has a crush on damien or damien has a crush on him or both but i haven't decided. *favorite food is danishes! because of an old joke "Cap" Cappy.png Diff horn types.jpeg Capdoodles.jpeg *the next Devil from yet another Devil story. Could be for Snow Queen, could be for the Jack O'Lantern. 4th year. *Cool design. I think. **I wanted to go with a suit n' tie business man look but i feel like that's been done to death with my characters (eyeballs mermer and damien) soooo **Dressed like a 1950's schoolboy on minimalist instagram ***suspenders, wide collars, shorts and knee socks, suit jackets with shorts, ??? like a kid detective. but also off the shoulder stuff, newspaper prints, typewriter font shirts, etc *Personality wise he's very clumsy and eager? he feels trustworthy, though he isn't, but he is indeed genuinely up to help people. **The reason he wants to help is for his job. Money is the motivator. he gets paid more the more deals he makes. And because helping people in need makes him feel good about himself. wrong reasons but he's not super aware of that? he doesn't do it maliciously at least. *He's a bit desperate to prove himself, and he's relatively young compared to the likes of Desi and Damien. He tries to be professional and stay composed all the time but it doesn't really work. **"Wish granting" power isn't as strong as Desi, and he needs an EQUAL exchange. He's a lot more fair because of this. His binding powers literally do not work if he's scamming someone or they're scamming him. Also, he can bind contracts between people, not just himself and others. ***He's able to marry people because of this! *Backstory time: Cap lived in a remote, busy, overcrowded city and worked in a textile factory. They were losing money fast and couldn't afford to pay him anymore. This, coupled with a other issues weakened his immune system, and he had no way of getting help. He died of hypothermia on a Wednesday in February. Some higher management demon in Hell decided he was qualified enough for a dealmaking position and so wiped some select memories and made him a dealmaking demon. He would go on to recieve praises from his seniors and an employee of the month award, and of course his destiny. Ilandere "Dery" White *the next white doe from Rusalka. 4th year. literally does not care about destiny so she's a royal. *older twin *Merana's roommate! Merana is gay for her but she's probably going to be straight dfvgbhj *the tea with Dery and Adoette is that they were originally D-list charmings (ill have to think of their charming names whoops) until their father married into the White family. aka, Apple White's aunt. Yippee! *their parents subsequently kind of used their status as part of the White family to search for destinies to give their children. This is basically the reason why the DCA happened and Merana got her destiny in the first place. *Ilandere was originally the princess charming but now she's the white doe **She wanted to fix the bond between her and Adoette (calls her some nickname idk what i can get from Adoette god) and tried to appease her by swapping destinies with her. That made things worse whoops! **especially because the princes dies?? Dery didn't do this on purpose though (or did she?) *Part of the popular crowd ehhhh kinda. she has a small clique of her own and has her fair share of suitors. pretty good on the social ranks, could pose a threat to the "pyramid of popularity" or w/e. *personality-wise a lot of people think she's airheaded. Kinda ditzy, really chill and has no worries for the future since she has a life of comfort waiting for her. She's extremely nice but she isn't above doing immoral things. Middle-good in terms of morality (same with adoette, except adoette is not as nice). Adoette White *the next prince (???) from Rusalka. 4th year. *conflicted as all hell roybel mess. *younger twin *hates her sister for giving up her destiny because she doesn't like being patronized. *I LOVE HAVING MEAN AND SPITEFUL OCS so I will make her as >:( as I can. **awful snobby rich girl, actually just awkward and lashes out to cope. love and hate her! *Doesn't actually mind Merana that much, but Merana avoids her since they have an awkward ass romance planned out. Ieso Solanoideae *the next Captain Dapertutto from the Tales of Hoffmann. 1st year. *She's a die-hard royal. *gets in an accident after destiny and becomes an android so she gets a cool mecha upgrade *has a lot of confidence in herself. it's far from arrogance, she just believes in her own abilities a lot and tbh that's valid *super righteous, stickler for rules so she's fine with a villainous destiny and going through with it even though she says she's virtuous. *she's swiss! because of an old joke Iesosketch.jpg|a sketch of what she looks like! Iesosketchcolored.png|the same sketch, but colored Weird glitchy ieso.png|glitchy ieso Oldiesos.jpeg|a bunch of ieso doodles i found The Unnamed and Unplanned But I Have Art So??? Doritoconcept.jpeg|she scream Doritoconcept2.jpeg|I actually really like this idk Dorito Nose and Dorito Hair *I call her Dorito Nose and Dorito Hair because she's quite pointy! *This may end up Adoette's design, actually. *Imagining an orange-pink sunset color scheme. Elle Woods Ripoff *I'm not sure why I call her this, because her design doesn't really scream Elle Woods to me. The personality I imagined for her might have something to do with that, though. *this could end up as Ilandere's design actually. hmmm Not Even a Concept, But I Wish There Was The next Jezibab or w/e from Rusalka DER SANDMANN KIDS A DR. COPPELIUS!! PLEASE I NEED IT (@brain) More coppelia kids while we're at it tbh a character who's entire look is inspired by "Face" Moon Rabbit Kid *Yuetu/Yutu (Moon Rabbit/Jade Rabbit) is the name commonly given *1st year *makes elixir of immortality for immortals and medicine for humans *Bright-eyed bushy-tailed village kid who really likes food, making food, sharing food. Literally a grandma that makes you eat even if you're full. *a little awkward, but has a good heart *views everything through rose-tinted glasses. thinks in a black and white mentality, and believes that all people are good **grew up on the moon, had no company except stories for a long time, so *jmvgm Tangerine Clementine Satsuma (Placeholder Names But I Wouldn't Mind) *A TRIO BASED ON ORANGES!!- everyone has their trios and i want a trio and more importantly they GOTTA BE BASED ON ORANGES. i want fruit kids yo! and it's not just oranges but also oRANGE C- *2 4th years, 1 3rd year. *each one is stylistically based off of well. you know *Like all good trios, they're color-coded. To stand out (and because there's really only so many colors), their concept is that they can wear whatever colors, so long as they don't overlap with each other at any given point in time. Potential names for the orange kids *Clement Charming- haha clementine ref. it's always good to have charmings! Oldest of the group. **Design wise I'm imagining that one hairstyle that's like bunches of hair held by ties? **may 7th bdayyy *Bergamot something??- middle child of the group, though she's often mistaken for the oldest because she's cool and classy. **september 14 bday *Pomelo something- the youngest! short hair. **younger by a year, and july 31st bday Charming Babes? *Eglantine Charming- a fake charming. eglantine sounds like an adjective but it's actually the plant sweetbrier. uhhh angst and also other E charming kids. eggplantine. *Egregious Charming- egregious now means outstandingly bad but used to mean outstandingly good so?? poor kid *Other Es- Essential, Encouraging, Entrepreneurial, Energetic, Endearing, Enigmatic, Esteemed, Enthusiastic, Entertaining, Enthralling, Epicurean, etc. so many E kids *The V Charmings- Victorious, Venerable, Vivacious, Vigorous, Virtuous. Venny and Virch are twins?? *The Y charmings??- Youthful? *The Z charmings- Zealous, Zen, Zesty(???), Category:Subpages